Dalek Idők
by Magician'sGarden
Summary: Eljött a Dalekok ideje. Az idő, amikor végre belátják, hogy nem képesek kiirtani az Idő Urait, és egy új faj létrehozásával találják meg az utat a felemelkedéshez. Mindez egy másik Univerzumban történik, ahol Rose és a Doktor humán alteregója az események sűrűjében találják magukat - de mire ráébrednek, mi történik, már túl késő. Ilyenkor nagy szüksége van a világnak egy Doktorra.
1. A visszatérés

**A visszatérés**

Nem mert felnézni a kezében tartott kis korongról. Mi van ha nem sikerült?! Ez az egyetlen esélye, egyszerűen nem látott más utat, bele sem mert gondolni, mi lesz, ha nem sikerül?

„Nem lehetsz ilyen gyáva! – suttogta maga elé, mintegy biztatásképpen - Ha már idáig eljutottál...! Csak nézz körül, gyerünk már! Ez az!" Mintha egy autó kanyarodott volna be az egyik szomszédos utcába, de egyébként csönd volt, nappal, de az ég komor és felhős, a környék, az elhagyatott külvárosi utcácska kihalt. Mindez még nem jelent semmit.

Az egész nem mond semmit! Miért nem írják az utcatáblákra a London felirat után az Univerzumot is?! Bár valószínűleg én vagyok az első, aki ezt hiányolja, és akiben egyáltalán felmerül a kérdés. De honnan tudhatnám biztosan?!

Bizonytalanul fordult körbe, valami támpontot keresve, és rögtön meg is szédült. Egyforma sorházak, zsebkendőnyi előkerttel, téglafalakkal. Elvesztette az irányérzékét – merre is állt, amikor egy fél perce megjelent az úttesten? Ez lehetne akár az ő Londonja is, hiszen nyoma sincs se a falnak, se a csatának, ahonnan fejvesztve menekült. Vagy inkább csak vonszolta magát.

Hol vagyok? – nyögte halkan, ahogy a kép újra meg újra elhomályosult a szeme előtt. Ahogy kezdett múlni az adrenalin hatása, hirtelen mázsás súlyként nehezedett rá a fáradtság. Egy pillanatra le kell ülnöm – gondolta, és lezökkent az útpadkára. A tenyerébe hajtotta a fejét – de a mozdulat félúton megakadt, ahogy a kezeire nézett. Egy idegen tenyerei, ujjai, és ahogy felemelte a kezét, csuklóin megcsörrentek a láncok, amiktől még nem volt ideje megszabadulni. Még mindig nem tudta elhinni az egészet... elloptam valakinek a testét?! Én?! Azt sem tudtam, hogy ilyesmi lehetséges! Pedig minden bizonnyal így áll a dolog. Ezek a kezek hozzám tartoznak, és Rose Tyler, aki eddig voltam, holtan fekszik a Raymond intézetben (remélhetőleg egy másik Univerzumban), a csatázó felek lábai alatt, észrevétlenül. Lehetséges ez?

Mély levegőt vett, és próbált úrrá lenni az újabb szédülési hullámon, ami megrohanta. Csoda az is, hogy idáig eljutottam, ez a test bizonyára nem állt lábra az elmúlt tíz évben egyszer sem! Beleborzongott a gondolatba, újra maga előtt látta az asztalon, kiterítve, mint valami morbid szertartási kellék, vagy egy beteg, akit elaltattak a műtéthez, ami aztán sosem kezdődött meg. És azok a bilincsek...! Kinek jut eszébe megkötözni egy magatehetetlen embert? És amikor lepattant a fémpánt a bokájáról, közszemlére téve a lehámlott bőrt, a megperzselődött húst... érezte, hogy hányingere támad, és újabb rohamként tör rá a szédülés. Elég! Most nem gondolhatsz erre... És főleg nem ájulhatsz el az utca közepén!

Újra a kezébe vette a vortex manipulátort, ellenőrizte az ugrás beállításait. A paraméterek jónak tűntek, bár sosem használta még ezt a Torchwood által felturbózott verziót – nem változtatta meg a beállított idősíkot, csak a helyen akart módosítani egy kicsit, de nem tudta, működhet-e ez egyáltalán. Ha nem konkrét koordinátákat ad meg, mivel azokat nem tudja, csupán annyit, hogy a TARDIS-hoz? Ha sikerült, itt kell lennie valahol a közelben. Körbenézett a járdán ülve, mintha abban reménykedne, hogy észreveszi az egyik elhanyagolt virágágyásban rejtőzködő kék fülkét, de az nem volt sehol.

Óvatosan talpra kecmergett, és próbált nem törődni vele, hogy már ettől elszürkül a szeme előtt a világ. El kell jutnom legalább a sarokig, nem terülhetek el itt a betonon, nem biztonságos! Talán a sarki ház mögött már megpillantja a TARDIS-t, és akkor minden rendbejön! A Doktor... Meg kell találnia őt... szó szerint maga mögött hagyott egy Világot érte. Sőt, igazából az éltet is maga mögött hagyta. A helyzet abszurditásától majdnem felnevetett. Már csak pár lépés!

A sarkon túl – micsoda meglepetés! – egy ugyanolyan szürke kis kertvárosi utcácska volt, mint az előző. Tudta, hogy kevés esélye van rá, hogy egy vortex manipulátorral lenyomozza a TARDISt, de mégis, most érezte csak hogy elborítja a pánik. Tehetetlennek érezte magát, minden reménye ebben volt. Talán a következő sarkon túl ott lesz, nyilván nem lehetett elég pontos.

Ott kell legyen... talán a következő... majd a következő. Egyre nehezebben és lassabban vonszolta magát előre. Homlokán kiütött a veríték a megerőltetéstől, amit a pár száz méteres gyaloglás jelentett. Minden lépés külön tortúrának bizonyult. Zúgott a füle, és alig látott valamit, érzékei kezdték cserben hagyni. Nem eshet itt össze az út közepén...! Mikor már éppen feladta volna a reményt, egy sarkon befordulva szemtől szembe találta magát a járdán a jól ismert rendőrségi hívófülkével.

Nekidőlt a fülke oldalának, és kábultan keresgélte a pulcsija alatt a nyakában lógó kulcsot. Úgy érezte, egy örökkévalóságba telik, mire sikerül beletalálnia a zárba, de a kulcs szinte magától fordult el, és ő majdnem bezuhant a kinyíló ajtón. Gondolkodás nélkül becsapta maga után és nekivetette a hátát.

És rögtön el is akadt a lélegzete.

Ez nem a TARDIS volt. Vagy talán egy TARDIS, de nem az Övé, nem a Doktor időgépe. Semmi sem volt olyan, mint amilyennek emlékezett rá. Mintha kirántották volna a lába alól a talajt. A döbbenettől mozdulni sem bírt, majd hirtelen muszáj volt mozdulnia. Körbe akart rohanni, találni bármit, ami ismerős, ami a Doktorra emlékeztet, de csak szédelgett, többször is meg kellett kapaszkodnia a korlátban, vagy a vezérlőpanelekben, nehogy elvágódjon az üvegpadlón. Üvegpadló?! Még ez sem olyan, mint az ő TARDISuk! Pedig egy pillanatra azt hitte, hazaért. Hogy biztonságban van. De mi ez a hely? Mintha nem is egy űrhajó lenne, hanem valami elvont, retro hangulatú terem egy múzeumban...

Nem sok ideje maradt töprengeni, mert hirtelen kivágódott az ajtó, és belépett rajta egy borzasztóan fura figura. Divatjamúlt barna öltönyt, nadrágtartót és csokornyakkendőt viselt. A stílusa alapján lehet, hogy ez a kék fülke hozzá tartozik.

„Te jó ég! Most mi legyen? – gondolta Rose – Betörtem ide, azt se tudom ki ez, és mit mondjak neki? El kellene tűnnöm, de ha megmozdulok, azonnal észrevesz!" Sóbálványként állt ott, remegő lábakkal, a panelekre támaszkodva, amin épp most vett észre egy hideg és egy meleg feliratú fogantyút, amit egy szebb napokat látott csaptelepről szerelhettek le... „Te jó ég!" – gondolta újra.

Eközben az alak az ajtóban semmit sem vett észre abból, hogy nincs egyedül, ráérősen levetette a kabátját, és az ajtó melletti fogasra dobta, aztán az zakója zsebében kezdett keresgélni. Kulcsot nem is használt, amikor bejött az ajtón... én viszont igen! – jutott hirtelen az eszébe. Ha ez egy másik TARDIS, aligha jutott volna be az ajtón a Doktortól kapott kulccsal. Akkor pedig jó helyen jár. És ez az ember itt bizonyára a Doktor útitársa. Mély lélegzetet vett, és halkan elköhintette magát, hogy felhívja magára a fura alak figyelmét.

A hangra a férfi összerezzent, és döbbenten felkapta a fejét. Mielőtt még Rose bármit mondhatott volna, előrántotta a zsebéből amit eddig keresgélt, és rá szegezte.

- Én... elnézést hogy csak így betörtem ide – önkéntelenül is védekezőn felemelte mindkét kezét - Én... szóval... a Doktort keresem.

- A Doktort? Hát persze... nos, már meg is találta! Illetve... ki maga? Hogy került ide? És főleg, hogy jutott be?! – lopva a háta mögé nézett. Az ajtó csukva volt, mielőtt bejött volna, szinte biztos volt benne. Akkor pedig onnan nem jöhetett.

- Nem értem...

- Én sem, de hogy jutott be, ide, a TARDISba? Bezártam az ajtót, az nem lehetett, a teleport letiltva, a védelmi rendszerek érintetlenek... Érintetlenek? – hirtelen átszelte a köztük levő néhány lépcsőfokot, baljával beállított valamit a paneleken levő számtalan gombon, majd magához húzta a képernyőt, és ellenőrzött rajta valamit. A másik kezében tartott szonikus csavarhúzót még mindig a hívatlan vendégnek szegezte.

- Hah! Érintetlenek! – kiáltotta a kelleténél kicsi hangosabban – De akkor hogyan, mondja, hogyan került ide? Hogy jutott be? – csak úgy dőltek belőle a szavak, és közben öles léptekkel megindult Rose felé, aki akaratlanul is hátrálni kezdett, ami rögtön meg is bánt, mert elvesztette az egyensúlyát, és alig tudott megkapaszkodni a korlátban.

- Én... nekem volt kulcsom – mondta alig hallhatóan – De hol van a Doktor? Ön... az útitársa?

- Méghogy útitárs... a Doktor vagyok, személyesen! És önben kit tisztelhetek, és mit ért pontosan kulcs alatt?!

- A Doktor...? TE vagy a Doktor?

- Pontosan, csak így, simán Doktor, egészen pontosan a tizenegyedik e néven.

- Tizenegy...?

- Így van, hosszú történet, meghaltam, regenerálódtam, a szokásos. De elég is rólam, mondd csak, te ki vagy, miért keresel engem, és ha nem sértelek meg, még mindig nem árultad el, hogy kerültél a TARDISba?

Rose-nak úgy tűnt, most már komolyan kezd forogni vele a világ.

- Te nem lehetsz ő – érezte hogy könnyek szöknek a szemébe. Alig töltöttek némi időt együtt, ebben a világban és a másikban is, és most kiderül, hogy a Doktor, az ő Doktora, itt is halott? Hát kezdődik elölről az egész, éppen mikor már megismeri őt, amikor egymásba szeretnek, elveszítik egymást újra és újra... Nem tudta elhinni! Érezte, hogy egyre lassabban jutnak el a tudatáig a Doktor szavai – te jó ég, mennyit beszél! De miről is...? – és kezdett minden egyre elmosódottabbá, lényegtelenebbé válni.

A következő pillanatban már a padlón hevert a Doktor lábai előtt, aki döbbenetében még utána se tudott kapni a földre zuhanó testnek. A bilincsek kellemetlen hanggal ütődtek az üvegnek.


	2. Rose története

**Rose története**

Hirtelen riadt fel, és egy másodpercig azt sem értette, hol van. Aztán a helyére került minden – ez a hely lett a TARDISból, ahol ő egy alacsony barna bőrfotelben hevert, félig fekvő, félig ülő helyzetben. A férfi pedig, aki mellette guggolt, és a szonikus csavarhúzóval próbálta lebűvölni az egyik bokájáról a bilincset, azt állítja magáról, hogy a Doktor.

Megpróbált felugrani, de a Doktor egyetlen határozott mozdulattal visszanyomta a fotelba. Aztán mintha megégette volna, elkapta a kezét a mellkasáról.

- Elnézést – látszott rajta, hogy zavarban van – Maradjon egy kicsit nyugton, segíteni próbálok. Jól rám ijesztett az előbb ezzel az ájulással! – Közelről egészen kisfiús volt a mosolya, ahogy ránézett, majd lehajolva újra a csavarhúzót kezdte állítgatni – Közben akár mesélhetne is egy kicsit!

- Szeretnék, de nem hiszem, hogy elhinné, amit mondani fogok.

- Hah! Azért csak tegyen egy próbát, imádom a hihetetlen történeteket! – újra rávillantotta az előbbi csibészes vigyort.

- Én... – nagy levegőt vett – Rose vagyok. Rose Tyler.

A Doktor arca egycsapásra megkeményedett.

- Ismertem Rose Tylert – kihúzta magát, így az arcuk egy magasságba ért – És te biztosan nem ő vagy.

- Megmagyarázom... Rose igazából halott, és...

- Nem! – az arca, ha lehet, még komorabb lett – Egy másik Univerzumban rekedt, de nagyon is él. Nem tudom, ki vagy te és mi a szándékod ezzel, de előre szólok, hogy...

- Hallgass végig! Kérlek! Mindent elmondok, az elejéről kezdve, hátha úgy hihetőbbé válik – nem hagyott időt, hogy közbevághasson vagy tiltakozhasson – Mikor utoljára láttalak, a tengerparton úgy váltunk el, hogy mellettem is maradtál, egy regenerációdat otthagytad velem...

- Honnan tudod mindezt? Ki mondta el? Vagy kinek az emlékeiből loptad?!

- Nem! Én nem loptam semmit – újra megpróbált felülni, de a Doktor nem hátrált meg, még mindig egészen közel hajolt hozzá, és egyre növekvő gyanakvással, fenyegetően tornyosult fölé még így a térdein állva is, ő pedig kénytelen volt visszaülni, ha nem akart beleütközni. Tehetetlenségében majdnem elsírta magát.

- Amikor átváltoztál előttem azzá, aki már a tengerparton voltál, én sem akartam hinni neked. Azzal bizonyítottad be hogy tényleg te vagy, hogy felidézted, mi volt az első szó, amit valaha mondtál nekem, amikor a próbababák elől menekültünk az áruház alagsorában. Csak annyit mondtál „Fuss!", és megfogtad a kezem, és együtt rohantunk végig a folyosókon... Ezt mondom most neked én is, és csak abban bízhatok, hogy hinni fogsz nekem, mint én akkor neked.

Reménykedve nézett újra a szemeibe, és haragot már nem is látott bennük, inkább csak döbbenetet, hitetlenséget. Szóra nyitotta a száját, aztán meggondolta, és inkább újra becsukta, majd mosolyra görbülő szájjal hozzátette:

- Azt azért nem mondhatod, hogy ezzel akkor rögtön meg is győztelek!

- Nem – vallotta be Rose, és ő is fáradtan elvigyorodott – Nem egészen.

A Doktor várakozásteljesen nézett rá, és ő belekezdett a történetbe, amit még maga sem tudott egészen elhinni.

- Honnan is kezdjem… Onnan, amikor elváltunk, különben nem értenéd - látta, hogy a Doktor máris közbeszólna, ezért gyorsan hozzátette - Próbálom rövidre fogni.

- Szóval otthagytál minket a tengerparton, a családommal, és a Doktorral - vagyis veled, a másik veled - egy pillanatra zavartan elhallgatott, ahogy újra rátört az egész helyzet abszurditása - És eleinte minden rendben volt. Na jó, nem teljesen, tökéletesen rendben, hiszen ha a Doktorral élsz, számíthatsz rá, hogy semmi sem a megszokott módon alakul. A hazaút a kocsiban, mellettem a hátsó ülésen az egyik oldalamon a Doktorral, a másikon a volt barátommal előkelő helyen van az életem 10 legfurcsább élménye között. És mikor megérkeztünk, akkor jött csak java…. De azt mondtam, rövid leszek, szóval, a Doktorral vettünk egy kis saját lakást - látnod kellett volna, hogy el volt… voltál borzadva a gondolattól, hogy minden nap ugyanott fekszel el és ugyanott ébredsz!

De nem is ez volt a baj, vagy hát nem csak ez. Egy időlord és egy időutazó nem találhatja meg a helyét a hétköznapok forgatagában, úgy látszik. Mi nem bírtuk. Nem tudtunk volna mihez kezdeni magunkkal egyszerű, szürke emberekként, akik boldogok ott ahol vannak és azzal, amit az élet oszt nekik.

Mi kerestük a bajt. És persze meg is találtuk, a Torchwood Intézetben.

A Doktornak olyan munkát kellett találnia, ami emlékezteti arra, ki is ő, hogy valamennyire önmaga maradhasson ebben az idegen világban, ráadásul emberként. Olyasmit akart csinálni, amihez ért, amit mindig is tett, és én ezt persze megértettem. Ha egy áruházban lett volna eladó, valószínűleg becsavarodik. És lehet hogy én is. Szóval munkába állt a Torchwoodban, és én már meg sem lepődtem rajta, hogy hetente minimum kétszer megmenti a világot. Hiszen ő a Doktor, nem?!

Persze vele tartottam én is. Az ottani Torchwood Intézet eléggé más, mint amit itt megismertem. De megdöbbentett az, hogy milyen jól tudják kezelni a nap mint nap felbukkanó életveszélyes helyzeteket. Náluk dolgozva értettem csak meg, hogy ha az ember nem a legveszélyesebb időpontok között utazgat, akkor is úgy tűnik, mintha a bolygó folyamatos idegen támadás alatt állna. Valaki, valami mindig hatalomra tört. És a Torchwood mindig ott volt az események sűrűjében, és aztán úgy hárította el egyik vészhelyzetet a másik után, hogy a lakosság mit sem tudott az egészről.

Az életünk szinte olyan volt, mint régen, leszámítva hogy megmaradtunk a jelenben és a Földön, de sosem unatkoztunk.

Egyébként arra is gondoltunk, mi lesz, ha abban a világban is van egy Doktor, és mi összefutunk vele. Talán minden Univerzumra jutnia kell egynek. De amíg ott voltunk, nem hallatott magáról. Az én Doktorom maradt az egyedüli időlord.

És természetesen hihetetlen karriert futott be. Bár az én dolgaim sem mentek rosszul. Hamar azon kaptuk magunkat, hogy egy-egy kisebb csapatot vezetünk, és csak nagy ritkán dolgozunk ugyanazon az ügyön, ha valami komoly vészhelyzet adódott.

A Doktorral akkor is más utakon jártunk, a saját csapatainkkal, amikor egyszer csak nyoma veszett. Ez azonnal nagy port kavart, két okból is. Az egyik az volt, hogy az ügy, amin dolgozott, nem volt különösebben veszélyes, egy lakossági idegen észleléshez kellett kiszállnia a csoportnak. Rutinmunkának tűnt, ilyennel találkoztunk a leggyakrabban: valaki lát valami furcsaságot, a hír terjed, és előbb-utóbb valaki értesíti a Torchwoodot, mi pedig kimegyünk, és kivizsgáljuk, hogy mi a helyzet. Rendszerint nem földönkívüliek keze volt a dologban, és a legizgalmasabb, amit találtunk egy meteorit vagy űrhajódarab volt, amit ilyenkor lefoglaltunk. De ennél az esetnél nyilván valamibe csúnyán belenyúlhattak, mert a csoportból senki sem tért vissza.

És ez a másik ok. Olyasmi előfordul, hogy egy-két ember felszívódik, de hogy a Torchwood egy képzett emberekből álló egysége szőrén-szálán eltűnjön, az enyhén szólva megdöbbentő volt. Ismered a Torchwoodot - a technikai felszereltségükre sosem lehetett panasz. Elképesztő cuccaik vannak, és a kütyüikkel mindig pontosan tudták, melyik emberük hol tartózkodik. Most viszont sejtelmük sem volt róla.

Az egész csapat vagy halott volt, vagy egy a miénknél is fejlettebb technikával rendelkező idegen faj ragadhatta el őket, aki direkt leárnyékolta a jelet. Én csak reménykedhettem, hogy az utóbbi az igaz.

A történtek után a Torchwood megkongatta a vészharangokat. Mindenki riadókészültségben volt, az Intézet fele tűvé tette a bolygót Doktor egységét keresve, a másik pedig az idegeneket próbálta lenyomozni, akik emögött állnak.

Egy hét múlva kezdtük csak felfogni, mennyire komoly a helyzet, mert semmit sem találtunk. És ezen van a hangsúly - semmit! Még csak annak a nyomát sem találtuk meg, hogy kimentek volna a helyszínre, ahol "az incidens" történt. Így vonult be a Doktor eltűnése a Torchwood történetébe: később csak úgy utaltak rá, hogy "az incidens".

Én félőrült voltam az aggodalomtól. Tudtam, hogy a Doktor a leglehetetlenebb helyzetekből is megtalálja a kiutat, és ha valami baja esik, valószínűleg regenerálódhat is - bár szerettem volna, ha erre nem kerül sor. De egy hét nagyon hosszú idő. És az is nagyon baljós jel, hogy valaki nagyon alapos munkát végzett, és minden nyomot eltüntetett, ami közelebb vihetett volna hozzá.

Eltelt még egy hét. A Torchwoodban a kedélyek kezdtek lecsillapodni – már más ügyek foglalkoztatták az embereket, bár a Doktort nem felejtették el – a hangulat pedig feszültből gyászosba váltott. A csapat elvesztése alapjaiban változtatta meg a légkört az intézetben, és a Doktor hiánya egy fájó seb maradt továbbra is. De ez a seb csak egy apró karcolás volt ahhoz a tátongó lyukhoz képest, ami bennem maradt utána. Minden ébren töltött percben őt kerestem – ami nem kevés idő, tekintve hogy alig néhány órát aludtam naponta, amikor a hírekre való hasztalan várakozás közben néha elnyomott az álom.

Egy hónappal a csapat eltűnése után a Torchwood feladta a Doktor utáni kutatást. Nem ilyen nyíltan megfogalmazva, természetesen. Maradt egy négyfős csapat, akire a feladatot bízták, és közülük a nap minden órájában volt egy ügyeletes, aki éberen várta az estleges híreket a Doktorral vagy az embereinkkel kapcsolatban. De a terepi munkát, a helyszínek módszeres átvizsgálását befejezték. Mi értelme is lett volna? Mindent átkutattak már legalább kétszer, és nem bukkantak egy árva nyomra sem.

Én persze őrjöngtem. Nem bírtam feladni. Nap nap után, csendben magamba fojtva a szenvedést és az aggodalmat, kerestem tovább. Az járt a fejemben, hogy talán fogva tartják, szüksége van rám, és én képtelen vagyok segíteni. Vagy talán már rég halott. Erre nem bírtam huzamosabb ideig gondolni. Nem tudom, hanyadjára jártam be ugyanazokat a helyeket. Abban sem vagyok biztos, hogy mennyi idő telt el így.

Viszont kezdett körvonalazódni bennem egy terv. Arra gondoltam, hogy képtelenek vagyunk rájönni, hol van – de talán nem is kell tudnunk. Mert én csak ott akarok lenni vele. Utaznom kellene, de most nem az időben, és még csak nem is egy adott helyre, hanem hozzá. Nem tudtam, hogy ez egyáltalán lehetséges-e, akadhat-e a Torchwood repertoárjában olyan eszköz ami eljuttathat hozzá. Pár nap keresgélés után arra jutottam, hogy valószínűleg nincs. Ez persze nem állított meg. Csapatunk technikusával napokon át dolgoztunk éjjel-nappal, hogy kitaláljunk valami megoldást. Egy vortex manipuátort használtunk, amit alaposan átalakítottunk a célra. Az elmélet az volt, hogy az ugráshoz nem hely- és időkoordinátákat adok meg, hanem csak annyit, hogy "oda, ahol a Doktor van most".

Három hónap alatt elkészült a prototípus - a működéséből egy kukkot sem értettem, de felhasználtunk hozzá több idegen fajtól lefoglalt eszközt, és egy a Doktor által korábban az Intézetben leadott vérmintát. Minden dolgozójuktól van ilyen mintájuk, de gőzöm sincs mire használják. Talán pont ilyen esetekre kell nekik.

Az előírt hosszadalmas tesztelés helyett azonnal ki is próbáltam hogy működik-e. Csak egy gombnyomás... és... az egyik pillanatban még a főhadiszállásunk pincéjében voltam, a következőben pedig... Megtaláltam - Rose hangja elcsuklott - Megtaláltam őt. A Doktort - érezte, hogy könnyek peregnek végig az arcán - És halott volt!

- Sajnálom... - suttogta a Doktor, aki még mindig előtte térdelt, és sután megveregette Rose vállát.

Válaszul a lány halkan felzokogott, majd pár perc múlva a könnyeit nyelve folytatta.

- Ott álltam fölötte... és egészen biztosan éreztem, hogy már nem él. A test valamilyen asztalon volt kiterítve, és meg volt fagyasztva. Kékes jégkristályok voltak az arcán... megérintettem, de meg sem olvadtak. Most már... mindig... így látom csak magam előtt. Mint egy kiterített trófeát - újra zokogni kezdett, és csak lassan csillapodott le. A Doktor nem tudta, hogyan segíthetne. Végül ismét a vállára tette a kezét, és gyengéden megszorította. Rose nem reagált, de nem is húzódott el, szemlátomást egészen máshol járt, a Doktor pedig ezúttal ott is hagyta a kezét.

- Folytasd, kérlek. Mondj el mindent! Úgy értem, mindent, amit el akartál mondani, nem úgy, hogy _mindent_, ez nem vallatás vagy ilyesmi. Csak segíteni akarok. Hadd segítsek - minden gyanakvás, amit a látogató iránt érzett, szertefoszlott, bár még mindig nem teljesen hitt benne, hogy tényleg Rose tért vissza hozzá.

A lány néhány mély lélegzetet vett, hogy lecsillapítsa az újra kitörni készülő sírást, és az arcához emelte a kezeit, hogy letörölje a könnyeket. Ahogy meglátta a bilincseket rajtuk, a mozdulat félbeszakadt, és csak bámulta őket, elborzadva.

A Doktor tétován megfogta Rose egyik félig felemelt kezét, és ezzel elérte hogy a bilincsekről egy pillanatra rá emelje a tekintetét.

- Hadd segítsek - ismételte, majd a szonikus csavarhúzót a lány csuklójára simuló fémpánthoz tartotta, és állítgatott rajta valamit.

Rose maga is próbálta már így kioldani a bilincseket, még a saját testének halála előtt. Felvillant előtte a kép, ahogy a kiterített, megkötözött test felett áll, alig hallja a teremben körülötte dúló csata hangjait. Vézna fiatal lány feküdt előtte, hosszú kócos barna hajjal ami felhőként terült szét nem különösebben jellegzetes arca körül. Valami fehér kórházi köpenynek tűnő dolgot viselt. A szeme csukva volt, mintha aludna, de ez az alvás mélyebb volt bármilyen álomnál. Próbálta felkelteni, sikertelenül. Egy kiüresedett, levetett héj hevert előtte, de ő meg akarta menteni. Rose úgy érezte, a csukott szemhéjaira égett rá a kép, ahogy a Doktor hasonló pózban fekszik kiterítve egy ugyanilyen asztalon, megfagyva, holtan, holtan... A kezében levő szonikus csavarhúzóval nekiesett a bilincseknek, de hamar rájött hogy minden vad elszántsága ellenére a láncok hamarabb engednek és pattannak el, mint a karokra fonódó fémpántok, így inkább csak azokat vágta el. Az utolsóval végzett, amikor hátulról elérte a lövés, ami kioltotta Rose Tyler életét. Utána sötétség.

- Rose...?

A nevét hallva visszazökkent a jelenbe. A Doktor éppen most szabadítja meg a láncoktól végre. A szemébe nézett, és megpróbált egy bátorítónak szánt mosolyt erőltetni az arcára.

Egy halk kattanás után a fém megrepedt és két darabra esett, csak hogy a padlóra hullva újra egy darabbá álljon össze. Alatta láthatóvá vált a feketedő, helyenként vörös égett hús. A pánt alatti területen teljesen hiányzott a csuklójáról a bőr.

Egy másodpercre mindketten megdermedtek, majd Rose öklendezni kezdett. A látványtól és az égett hús szagától felfordult a gyomra, de nem volt benne semmi, amit kihányhatott volna. Meg akarta érinteni a szenesedő részt, de aztán meggondolta magát, mert rettegett tőle hogy milyen érzés lenne az ujjaival tapintani a halott húst. Ami már az ő saját húsa.

- Úgy sajnálom - suttogta a Doktor - Rendbe hozom. Segítek - kezeit újra Rose vállára tette és a homlokát az övéhez érintve megnyugtató szavakat mormolt, amíg Rose össze nem szedte magát egy kicsit, aztán csendben nekiállt kioldani a maradék bilincseket.

- Amikor megtaláltam... a Doktor testét - fogott bele újra tétován a félbehagyott történetbe - azt hiszem, valami elpattant bennem, valahol nagyon mélyen. Nem tudom, meddig álltam felette és bámultam. Nem bírtam hozzá nyúlni. Fogtam a vortex manipulátort és ugrottam, oda, ahonnan jöttem.

Egy perc sem telhetett el azóta hogy otthagytam őket. A két technikus csak bámult, először megkönnyebbülten, aztán az arcomat látva már inkább rettegve. Nem magyaráztam el nekik semmit. Közöltem velük, hogy egy jeladót kérek. A legnagyobb hatósugarút, amink van, hogy akkor is megtaláljanak, ha messzire mennék, átprogramozható csatornákkal, ha meg kellene kerülnöm valamit ami leárnyékolja a jelet. Azt kértem, hogy mozgósítsanak minden embert, akit találnak. És egy fegyvert.

Aztán újra ugrottam, vissza a Doktorhoz. Fölé hajoltam, és bár viszolyogtam megérinteni, ami maradt belőle, az ajkaimmal utoljára megérintettem a száját. Felegyenesedve kibiztosítottam a fegyvert, és elindultam megtalálni azt, akin kitölthetem a bosszúmat.


	3. A csata

**A csata**

A szobában, ahol voltam több ugyanolyan műtőasztalra emlékeztető emelvényt is láttam, mint amelyiken a Doktor teste feküdt. Mindegyiken további testek voltak. Nem álltam meg megnézni, hogy felismerem-e valamelyiküket.

A sor végén egy kisebb emelvényen egy magas támlájú, sötét fából faragott karosszék. Réginek tűnt, és úgy állították, hogy a benne ülőnek jó rálátása legyen az összes holttestre. A terem másik végében egy ajtó volt. Arrafelé indultam, a fegyvert elszántan előre szegezve.

Egy percre megálltam, ellenőrizni a jeladó kijelzőjét. Nem érzékelt visszaverődést, így valószínűleg semmi nem árnyékolta le, és a Torchwood érzékelte hol vagyok. Valószínűleg már úton is voltak.

Az ajtó melletti kijelzőn a „Raymond Intézet" volt olvasható. Ez – bár nekem nem mondott semmit - máris megadta a választ a „Hol?" kérdésre. Maradt még a „Ki?" kérdés.

Nagyjából két percbe került hozzájutni az ajtót nyitó kódhoz. A biztonsági rendszer elég gyenge volt – amit abból is sejthettem volna, hogy egy házilag barkácsolt teleporttal kerültem ide, és nem ütköztem semmilyen akadályba. Vagy ez, vagy a Torchwood szakemberei tényleg zseniálisak. Ezt sem zártam volna ki, de nem volt időm többet rágódni a dolgon. A kódot beütve a kezemet a képernyőre tettem, mire egy gépi hang azonosított – „Humán" – és az ajtó kinyílt.

Éles neonfényben úszó fehér folyosóra jutottam, mindkét oldalon végig egyforma ajtókkal szegélyezve. Első benyomásra leginkább egy kórházra hasonlított. Kezdtem sejteni, hogy ezt nem két perc lesz átkutatni, de úgy éreztem, enyém a világ összes ideje, én megtalálom aki ezt tette, és elpusztítom, akkor is, ha ez lesz az utolsó dolog amit teszek.

Sorban nyitogattam végig az ajtókat ugyanazzal a kóddal, felváltva egyet a jobb, egyet a bal oldalon. A szobákban egy árva lélek se volt, valamivel kisebbek voltak, mint az, ahonnan jöttem, és úgy tűnik raktárnak használták őket. A bent tárolt felszerelés részben idegen, részben földi eredetű orvosi kütyüknek tűnt, ami megerősítette a kórház-elméletemet, de nem vesztegettem sok időt a vizsgálgatásukkal.

A világ ideje ide vagy oda, fogytán volt a türelmem és a tizedik után nem nyitottam ki több ajtót. Ezzel kockáztattam, hogy valaki a hátam mögé kerül, de éltem a gyanúperrel, hogy a többi raktár is üres. Inkább végigmentem a folyosó végét lezáró nagyobb ajtóhoz, és a kódot bepötyögve berontottam rajta.

Emögött egy hatalmas terem félemeletére jutottam, és belépve rögtön a falhoz is lapultam.

Dalekok.

A terem földszintje tömve volt dalekokkal. Szerencsére úgy tűnt, a nagy sürgés-forgás közepette a belépőm észrevétlen maradt.

Beletelt néhány másodpercbe, mire felfogtam, hogy a lent nyüzsgő forgatagban a dalekok között embereket is láttam. Az egész csődület láthatóan jól szervezett volt, mindenki teljes figyelemmel tette a maga dolgát, és fel sem tűntem nekik.

Valami nem stimmelt, a dalekok nem működtek együtt emberekkel. Soha, semmilyen körülmények között. Alsóbbrendű fajnak tekintettek bennünket. Az emberek pedig szintén nem rajongtak a dalekokért – még ha nem is tudták volna róluk, mennyire kegyetlenek és veszélyesek, akkor sem szívesen alkotnának egy csapatot egy rakás önmagát istenítő konzervdobozra hasonlító földönkívülivel, akiknek a kedvenc kifejezése a „Megsemmisíteni!". Elég valószínűtlen, hogy a Raymond Intézet egy emberek által működtetett dalekok ellátását szolgáló egészségügyi intézmény lett volna. A fordított elképzelés pedig még nevetségesebbnek tűnt.

Mi folyik itt?!

A fal mentén visszaaraszoltam a bejáratig, remélve hogy továbbra sem hívtam fel magamra a figyelmet, és az ajtó túloldalán faggatni kezdtem a falon levő kijelzőt. Megtudtam, hogy az Intézet 57 humán egyedet foglalkoztat, feladatuk „_a bolygó emberi lakosságával való interakciók lebonyolítása_" (itt elképzeltem egy dalekot, amint átveszi az épületbe érkező postát, majd elhessegettem az ötletet) és a „_képességeiket igénylő alsóbbrendű feladatok ellátása_". Azt nem tudtam elképzelni, hogy az utóbbi kitétel mit takarhat... Nem valószínű hogy a dalekok képesek lennének például megvakarni a hátukat. Amire egy ember viszont tökéletesen alkalmas. Persze az még kevésbé valószínű, hogy viszketne a hátuk. Főleg, hogy nincs.

A fejemben egymást kergető röhejes gondolatok arra utalnak, hogy kezdek hisztérikussá válni. Az pedig most nem tenne jót. Koncentrálj!

Az itt dolgozó emberek elméje nem állt a dalekok irányítása alatt. Szabad akaratukból cselekedtek, azért, mert egyet tudtak érteni a „_felsőbbrendű céllal_" aminek beteljesítésére a Raymond Intézetet létrehozták. A „_felsőbbrendű cél_" mibenlétére nem találtam választ, de gyanítottam, hogy nem fog tetszeni, és ezeket az embereket sem fogom kedvelni, főleg ha kiderül, hogy benne van a kezük a Doktor halálában.

Lássuk akkor hogy mit csináltak eddig. Az Intézet leltára tetemes mennyiségű orvosi kutatáshoz és ellátáshoz használatos eszközt tartalmazott. Az ehhez tartozó fogyó eszközökből havonta érkezett egy nagyobb szállítmány. Fecskendők, infúziós szerelékek, kötszer, és így tovább. A technikai felszereltség szintén nem volt rossz, a listában volt a lélegeztető géptől az MR-ig nagyjából minden, amit a földi orvostudomány fel tudott sorakoztatni és egy csomó minden amit nem. Nem mondom, hogy egy hadsereget el tudtak volna látni, de vagy 100 főt minimum. Nem nagy tömegeket kezeltek, inkább kevés, nagyon fontos embert, gyorsan és hatékonyan.

A dalek jótékonysági intézmény segít ahol tud. Na persze!

Kik a betegek? Nincs adat.

Zsákutca.

Nézzük az alaprajzot. Az épület hat szintes, ebből három földalatti, és én az alagsor legfelső szintjén voltam. Ezen az emeleten raktárak voltak és két műtő. Az alattam levő szinten, ahová az ajtó mögött leláthattam, a leírás szerint volt egy laboratórium, és négy cellaként megnevezett helyiség. Úgy tűnt, ez két szint az egész komplexum központi része.

A dalekoktól nyüzsgő nagy terem lehetett a laboratórium. A cellák alig voltak kisebbek, vagyis szerintem irdatlanul nagynak számítottak, ha tényleg börtönként használták őket.

Rákerestem a fogvatartottak listájára. Egy fő szerepelt rajta, de se a nevéhez, se az adataihoz nem férhettem hozzá. Balról az első cellában tartották, a többi minden bizonnyal üres volt.

Lehet, hogy a Doktor az egyik ilyen cellában töltötte az elmúlt hónapok nagy részét. Vagy lehet, hogy sosem raboskodott ebben a börtönkórházban, mert amint átlépte a küszöböt, megölték. Nem tudtam, melyik lehetőség a kevésbé szörnyű.

Meg kellett tudnom, mi történt. Talán a fogoly majd eligazít.

Elindultam megkeresni a lépcsőt.

Amikor leértem a második pinceszintre, a központi labor irányából már a falak által tompított csatazaj hallatszott. Minden bizonnyal ideértek a Torchwood emberei, és a dalekok láttán elszabadult a pokol. Úgy terveztem, én is csatlakozom hozzájuk, de előbb meg kellett találnom a rejtélyes foglyot. Ahogy végigsiettem a cellákhoz vezető folyosón, eléggé furcsának találtam hogy nem botlottam dalekokba, vagy legalább emberi őrökbe a foglyok cellái előtt. Gondoltam, talán meghallották a lövéseket és robbanásokat a szomszédból, és elhagyták az őrhelyüket. Annál könnyebb nekem.

Bal oldalt az első cella. A folyosó végén levő ajtó.

Gond nélkül jutottam be az ajtón az eddig használt kóddal. Egyre gyanúsabb volt, hogy szinte semmilyen ellenállásba nem ütköztem. Ha egy pillanatra megálltam volna végiggondolni az egészet, biztosan megszólal a fejemben valahol egy vészcsengő, hogy itt valami nagyon nem stimmel. De nem álltam meg. Dühös voltam, és kétségbeesett.

Berontottam a cellába.

A helyiség falai mentén a már ismerős kórházi kütyük sorakoztak. Középen viszont egy asztal volt, rajta egy testtel. Egy kislány volt, vagy legalábbis nagyon fiatalnak tűnt, sápadt és sovány volt, eszméletlen, de legalább élt. Hófehér kórházi köpenyt viselt, egyetlen gyűrődés nélkül, amit valószínűleg frissen adtak rá. A körülötte álló gépek gondosan megfigyelték az életjeleit, regisztrálták minden apró rezdülését. A bal karjába infúzió volt kötve. Fogvatartói a jelek szerint a végsőkig elmentek, hogy életben tartsák, de arra már nem sok gondot fordítottak, hogy milyen állapotban. A haját hónapok óta nem fésülték, az biztos. Mind a négy végtagján bilincsek voltak, amik túl szorosnak tűntek.

Megpróbáltam felébreszteni.

- Helló...? - suttogtam közvetlenül fölé hajolva - Hallasz engem?

Semmi reakció.

- Segíteni szeretnék - mondtam kicsit hangosabban, és megfogtam az egyik kezét - Én Rose vagyok. Ki tudtak juttatni innen... Hallasz?

Meg sem mozdult. Megfogtam a vállát és óvatosan megráztam, de erre sem ébredt fel. Pedig lélegzett, és a pulzusa is tapintható volt.

Újra fölé hajoltam, az arcához egészen közel, és egy-egy ujjammal óvatosan felhúztam a két szemhéját. Világosbarna szemei voltak. A pupillái a fényre összeszűkültek. Elengedtem a szemhéjait, és arra számítottam, hogy majd lecsukódnak, de ehelyett úgy maradtak, ahogy hagytam őket, és ő félig nyitott szemmel bámult a semmibe.

Kísérteties volt.

Abban a percben biztosan tudtam, hogy ébren van, csak talán nem tud rólam, vagy magáról sem. Nem akar, vagy nem képes megmozdulni, de biztosan nem eszméletlen. Nagyon rossz érzésem volt.

- Kiviszünk innen. Oké? - nekiláttam megszabadítani a bilincsektől - Nem egyedül jöttem. El fogunk vinni innen, akkor is, ha cipelnünk kell majd.

A fém nem engedett a szonikus csavarhúzónak sem, amit a Torchwoodtól kaptam. Inkább a láncot vágtam el. Már majdnem készen volt, de a dolog annyira lekötött, hogy fel sem tűnt hogy nem vagyok egyedül. Mégsem a laborban dúló csata kötötte le az összes dalekot - az egyik teljes csendben behatolt a szobába és mögöttem állva figyelte, mit művelek.

- Megsemmisíteni!

Arra sem volt időm, hogy megpördülve szembenézzek vele - mire befejeztem a fordulatot, már el is talált. Egy pillanatra éles fájdalmat éreztem, mintha a testem minden sejtjéből egyszerre szakadna ki valami, ami eddig a része volt. Éreztem, ahogy elszakad a kötelék köztem, és aközött, ami voltam, és abban a pillanatban teljes bizonyosság tudtam, hogy halott vagyok.

Sötétbe borult a világ, és úgy éreztem, én valahol ebben a sötétségben úszva lebegek. Valami rántott rajtam egyet. Hirtelen fuldokolni kezdtem, pedig addig azt sem éreztem, hogy egyáltalán szükségem volna levegőre. Nem is lélegeztem, de az érzés leginkább arra hasonlított, mintha fulladoznék. Kapkodva próbáltam szabadulni tőle, minden erőmet beleadva, de valahol éreztem, hogy közben egy porcikám se mozdul. Rémisztő volt.

Valami szorított, egyre erősebben, egyre kisebb térbe préselve össze, ami maradt belőlem. Elhatalmasodott rajtam a pánik, és mikor azt hittem hogy összeroppanok, egyszer csak éreztem hogy levegőhöz jutok. Hörögve szívtam tele a tüdőmet, ahogy csak bírtam, és a rémülettől tágra nyílt a szemem.

Valami nem stimmelt.

Máshogyan láttam a szobát magam előtt. Úgy tűnt, az asztalon most én fekszek, a dalek, aki az imént mögöttem állt, most egy Torchwood egyenruhát viselő férfival párbajozott. És az ott, a földön...

Az én vagyok.

Halott vagyok. A testem itt fekszik a lábam előtt. _Az_ vagyok én.

Képtelenség!

Csak le kellett néznem magamra - az új magamra - hogy megbizonyosodjak róla. A kezem... nem az én kezem. Az ismeretlen fémből készült bilincsek vannak rajta. A fehér kórházi hálóinget viselem. Nem lehet!

A dalek közben üldözni kezdte a folyosón a támadóját. Volt annyi lélekjelenlétem, hogy leguruljak az emelvényről és elrejtőzzek mögötte, mielőtt valaki megint beront a cellába. Ezzel persze kitéptem a karomból az infúziót, de az adrenalinlökettől a fájdalom el sem ért a tudatomig.

Valahogyan furcsán láttam a dolgokat magam körül. Máshogyan érzékeltem a külvilágot, a színek sem olyanok voltak, mint egy perce. Lehet, hogy valami drog volt az infúzióban? Kicsit szédültem is, de ez amiatt is lehetett, hogy már régóta feküdtem azon az asztalon.

Mi történik velem? Mostantól ez vagyok én? Így fogom leélni a hátralevő napjaimat, ebben a testben? Nem tudtam, hogy ilyesmi egyáltalán megtörténhet. Lehet, hogy csak átmeneti? A szellemem, vagy lelkem, vagy valami hasonló, elfoglalta ezt a testet egy időre, mielőtt végleg eltávozna? Vajon meddig maradhatok?

_Fölösleges ezen rágódni épp most. Tart ameddig tart, azt ígértem neki, kiviszem innen. És most meg tudom tenni: kijutok innen, éppen úgy, ahogy bejutottam. Ha úgy alakulna, hogy tényleg meghalok, az nem itt lesz_ - gondoltam.

Odakúsztam a testhez - a _testemhez_ - a földön, és leszedtem róla a dzsekit. Különös érzés volt megérinteni a testemet. Felvettem a dzsekit a fehér hálóing tetejére. A zsebében volt a teleport, és - a régi idők emlékére - a TARDIS kulcsa. Miután elváltunk a Doktortól, mármint a hasonmása és én, többé nem hordtam a kulcsot a nyakamban, de továbbra is mindig magamnál tartottam. Megpróbálkoztam a teleporttal, de nem működött: a cellák minden bizonnyal védve voltak. Vissza kellett jutnom oda, ahol először jelentem meg az épületben.

Nem volt könnyű talpra állni. A járás is nehézséget okozott, és úgy éreztem, ha futni kényszerülök, nem jutnék messzire. Nagyon lassan és óvatosan haladtam, ki a cellából, végig a folyosón. A harc a szomszédban még mindig dúlt - egy nyitott ajtón bepillantva úgy láttam, a Torchwood vesztésre állt. A csata hangjai mellett is hallottam, hogy valami furcsa ritmusban dörömböl a fülemben. Talán hallucináltam.

Egy pillanatig felmerült bennem, hogy harcolnom kellene a többiek mellett, de valamiért nem tudtam rávenni magam. A bosszúszomjas hangulatom - úgy tűnt - az életemmel együtt elillant.

A raktárakhoz vezető út nagyon próbára tett. Az új testem érezhetően percről percre gyengült, és nem tudtam, hogy ez a hosszú rabság miatti edzetlenség miatt van-e, vagy azért, mert kezdem elveszíteni az uralmat fölötte, és perceken belül végleg távozok az élők sorából.

Végül valahogy mégis felvergődtem a lépcsőkön, visszaértem oda, ahonnan ez az egész kétségbeesett bosszúhadjárat indult, és újra a Doktor teste felett álltam, remegő lábakkal, kimerülten. Ahogy ott láttam magam előtt, valami megmozdult bennem, és az elvesztésének fájdalma újra felszínre tört. Elővettem a teleportot. Olyasmire készültem használni, amire nem tervezték, de ez nem volt újdonság. Az ugrás célja a TARDIS volt, bárhol is legyen.

Ezzel lényegében a történet végére érve Rose felnézett a Doktorra.

- És sikerült? - kérdezte nagy szemeket meresztve rá - Mármint, persze hogy sikerült, hiszen itt vagy, hát nem?! De hát ez hihetetlen! Vagyis, nem csak hogy hihetetlen de remek! - kiáltotta felvillantva az ismerős kisfiús vigyorát.

Rose annyira megkönnyebbült attól, hogy végre hisznek neki, hogy kimerültsége és megpróbáltatásai ellenére ő is elmosolyodott.

- Már csak egy van hátra! - biztatta vidáman, miközben az utolsó bilincshez tartotta a csavarhúzót - Ez az utolsó, eléggé bonyolult zárak, de sebaj, látod, ha az ember végül megtalálja a gyenge pontjukat... Ez lesz az...!

Már majdnem sikerült lepattintani a fémpántot, amikor a TARDIS ajtaján kopogtattak. Egyszerre kapták fel a fejüket és néztek a bejárat felé.

- Itt aztán pörög az élet - sóhajtotta Rose.

- Egy pillanat! - kiáltotta a Doktor az ajtó irányába.

A szonikus csavarhúzót Rose kezébe nyomta.

- Ne állíts semmin, csak tartsd nyomva, még egy pár másodperc kell neki és letörik. Én addig nyitom az ajtót.

A Doktor a TARDIS bejáratához sétált, és óriási hibát követett el.

Egy határozott mozdulattal kitárta az ajtót a vendég előtt.


	4. Jara

**Jara**

A Doktor a TARDIS bejáratához sétált, és óriási hibát követett el.

Egy határozott mozdulattal kitárta az ajtót a vendég előtt.

- Jó estét, miben segíthetek?

Az ajtóban egy férfi állt. Éppen a földig érő fekete köpenyt viselt, elöl két sor óezüst gombbal díszítve. Barna haja és világos szemei voltak, amikkel most megvetően méregette a Doktort. A köpenyhez illő fekete bőrcsizmát és kesztyűt viselt, amit most komótosan, az ujjakat egyenként meghúzogatva elkezdett lefejteni a jobb kezéről. Közben egy szót sem szólt, és nem vette le a szemét a a Doktorról, aki nem igazán értette a helyzetet.

- Elnézést...? Helló...? Maga kopogott, vagy nem?

- Ó igen - mondta az idegen, és egy mozdulattal levette és a zsebébe gyűrte a kesztyűt, majd felemelte ökölbe szorított jobbját és szétnyitotta az ujjait.

Rose lélegzete elakadt.

A férfi nyitott tenyeréből kékes fény tört elő. Ott, ahol a tenyér közepén bőrnek kellett volna lennie, egy fém ágyazatba foglalt kerek lencse domborodott ki, és ebből sugárzott a fény. Az idegen követte a Doktor döbbent pillantását, és saját maga felé fordította tenyerét, mintha csak most látná először: óvatosan megmozgatta az ujjait, árnyékokat vetve az arcára.

- Mi vagy te...? - suttogta a Doktor.

Az idegen egyszerűen elengedte a füle mellett a kérést, és félig hátat is fordított nekik.

- Nem humanoid? - kérdezte, szavait olyasvalakinek címezve, akit eddig eltakart Rose és a Doktor elől.

- Hím egyed ellenőrzése - jelentette be egy rideg gépi hang, amit mind a Doktor, mind útitársa túl jól ismertek.

_Dalek!_

- Nos...? - kérdezte a rejtélyes idegen, immár teljesen hátat fordítva a TARDIS-nak és utasainak.

- Időlord - jelentette be a dalek - Megsemmisíteni!

- Nem! - mondta határozottan a férfi - Az enyém.

Elvigyorodott, és ez az arckifejezés egészen rémisztő élt kölcsönzött az arcának. Úgy festett, mint egy hatalmas fekete macska, aminek végre sikerült sarokba szorítania két védtelen egérkét.

- Ah, az Idő Urai... Ti aztán sosem pusztultok ki, igaz? Ilyen a természetetek - sóhajtotta színpadiasan - De lássuk, mit tehetek én!

Azzal a Doktorra szegezte feltartott jobb tenyerét, derengő kékes fénybe borítva annak arcát. Még mielőtt bármit is mondhatott vagy tehetett volna, a férfi tenyerében a fény hirtelen felizzott, és egy vékony sugár formájában kitört. Pontosan olyan volt, mintha egy dalek lőtte volna, és a mellkasa közepén találta el a Doktort, aki hanyatt vágódott a TARDIS üvegpadlóján.

Rose, aki eddig úgy állt az ajtóban, mint akinek földbe gyökerezett a lába, most felsikoltott és térdre esett a Doktor teste mellett.

A következő pillanatban egyszerre több dolog is történt. A Doktor megpróbált felülni, ami félig sikerült is, mielőtt görcsösen elkezdett volna köhögni. Úgy tűnt, fuldoklik, és mintha minden kilégzéssel némi aranylóan csillogó gázt köhögött volna fel a tüdejéből. Rose tudta, hogy ez azt jelenti, elkezdett regenerálódni.

- Ugyan már, elég lesz, szedd össze magad! - mondta az idegen gúnyosan - egy ilyen lövés után még minimum negyed órád kell legyen amíg meghalsz.

Ezalatt öles léptekkel megindult felé, és félretaszította Rose-t az útjából, aki több métert csúszott az üvegpadlón a lendületes lökéstől. Arcán elégedett mosollyal letérdelt a Doktor mellett, és szépen lassan lehúzta a kesztyűt a bal kezéről is.

- Ki... Ki vagy te? - kérdezte a Doktor két köhögés közt levegő után kapkodva.

- Azt hiszem, képesnek kellene lenned rá, hogy érzékelj, Idő Ura - mondta megvetően, és a Doktor szemébe nézve fölé hajolt, majd két tenyerébe fogta annak arcát.

A Doktor érezte, hogy ahol az ujjai megérintik, a telepatikus energia forró hullámai áramlanak át a bőrén és öntik el az elméjét. Az idegen behatolt az agyába, és a saját gondolataival árasztotta el azt. Az élmény sokkoló volt, de az, amit az idegen mutatott neki, méginkább elborzasztotta.

A Doktor felüvöltött fájdalmában, és arrébb vonszolta magát a padlón, menekülve a férfi érintése elől.

Az idegen hagyta, hogy néhány méterrel távolabb kússzon, és mosolyogva figyelte a szenvedését. Egyértelmű volt, hogy remekül szórakozik.

A Doktor újabb adag sárgán ragyogó gázt köhögött fel, és amikor levegőhöz jutott, Rose felé fordult, hogy figyelmeztesse:

- Dalek!... - suttogta - Ez egy... dalek. Menekülj!

Az idegen erre felnevetett.

- Ó korántsem! - legyintett - Én nem pusztán dalek vagyok. A nevem Jara. És igazán, nagyon örvendek - tette hozzá gúnyosan - Ja, és kérlek, ne fáradj! Mármint a meneküléssel. A _népem_ néhány tagja odakint vár, hogy visszakísérjenek a celládba. Nem venném a szíveimre, ha le kellene lőniük, mert futni próbálsz - tekintete a padlón heverő bilincsekre tévedt - És azokat is hozd magaddal, ha lehet. Máskülönben hogy találunk meg, ha újra elkószálnál? - tette hozzá, és még kacsintott is egyet Rose-ra a hatás kedvéért.

Rose az ajtó felé nézett, és látta, hogy a TARDIS bejárata előtt három dalek várakozik, a hagyományos, páncélban rejtőző változatból. Mit tegyen? A regenerációs ciklus hamarosan kezdetét veszi, és a Doktor méginkább védtelenné válik, és akkor a dalekok, vagy Jara biztosan végleg végeznek vele.

Rose kétségbeesett lépésre szánta el magát. Csak remélhette, hogy képes uralni ezt a testet annyira, hogy sikerüljön amit tervez, mert az egyetlen ötlete arra hogy megmentse a Doktort hatalmas őrültségnek tűnt, de meg kellett próbálnia. Tudta, hogy nagyon kicsi az esély rá, hogy sikerüljön, és valószínűleg belehal, ha rosszul mérte fel a helyzetet, vagy nem elég gyors, de cselekednie kellett, méghozzá gyorsan.

Feltápászkodott a padlóról, és megindult a földön heverő Doktor és Jara felé, aki a félelem legkisebb jele nélkül, kíváncsian figyelte mire készül.

Amikor elég közel ért hozzájuk, gondolatban még egyszer végigfutott a tervén, és ellenőrizte a részelteket. Úgy helyezkedett, hogy éppen egy vonalba kerüljön az ajtó túloldalán várakozó tüzelésre kész dalekokkal, és a testével kitakarja a látóterükből a Doktor felett térdelő Jarát.

Lenézett a földön fekvő Doktorra és a tekintetük egy pillanatra összekapcsolódott. Szavak nélkül próbálta közölni vele mindazt amit érez, még egyszer, utoljára ha a terv kudarcot vallana.

Majd vett egy mély levegőt, sarkon fordult, és futásnak eredt - egyenesen az ajtóban álló három dalek felé.

- Szökési kísérlet! Szökési kísérlet! - kántálták egymást túlharsogva fémes hangjukon a dalekok, és azonnal tüzet nyitottak rá.

Rose csak erre a jelre várt. Amint az első dalek fegyver célba vette, felkészült, hogy hasra vesse magát, és mire az első lövést leadták, ő már a TARDIS padlóján hevert. Az izzó fehér sugarak átszelték fölötte a levegőt, egy a fotelbe csapódott, amiben nem sokkal ezelőtt ült, kettő viszont célba talált. Az egyik a lábán, a másik a mellkasán találta el Jarát, aki azonnal a földre zuhant.

A dalekok ezt látva megpróbáltak benyomulni az ajtón, és tovább tüzeltek Rose-ra, aki most már tényleg nem tudta, mitévő legyen. Jarától megszabadult ugyan, de még mindig három dalekkal kellett volna egyedül szembenéznie.

Ekkor a TARDIS ajtaja hirtelen magától bevágódott, a vezérlőpult pedig mintha önálló életre kelt volna: a karok és fogantyúk magukat állították be, és Rose hallotta, hogy felszállnak. Úgy tűnt, maga a TARDIS sietett a segítségére és mentette meg őket.

Rose letérdelt az erősen köhögő Doktor mellé.

- Jól vagy? - kérdezte tőle, majd rögtön meg is bánta, hiszen ennél egyértelműbb nem is lehetett volna, hogy nem. A halálán volt.

- Rose - suttogta, amint egy kis levegőhöz jutott - ... szép volt.

Rose rámosolygott, és kisimította a szeméből az arcába hulló haját. Mintha a puszta érintése erőt adhatott volna neki, a Doktor nehézkesen felült, és a zakója zsebéből előkotorta a szonikus csavarhúzót, majd a TARDIS konzoljára szegezte.

- Leszállunk - mondta - valahogy meg kell szabadulnunk tőle is.

Fejével Jara felé biccentett.

- Úgy érted, életben van? - kérdezte Rose döbbenten - Ketten is eltalálták, biztosan halott.

- Nem, nem hinném - mondta a Doktor szomorúan -, nézd csak meg közelebbről!

Rose az idegen teste fölé hajolt, és azonnal látta, mire gondolt a Doktor. Jara nem mozdult, de egyértelmű volt, hogy lassan, de mélyen lélegzik. A levegő, amit kifújt, aranylóan csillogott, és mintha önálló életet élt volna.

- Hogy lehet...? - suttogta.

- Időlord - magyarázta a Doktor - vagy legalábbis az volt. Már akkor tudtam, amikor hozzám ért, vagyis abból, ahogyan tette. Mi képesek vagyunk érintés útján képekkel, gondolatokkal kommunikálni. A _mi_ alatt az Idő Urait értem. Bárki legyen is Jara, az én fajomból származik. És dalek. Meg kell szabadulnunk tőle, mielőtt regenerálódna, mert felteszem képes rá.

Rose komoran bólintott, és a kezét nyújtotta a Doktor felé, majd talpra segítette, amint a TARDIS landolt és újra biztos talajon állt, bárhol is legyen az. Óvatosan felnyalábolták Jara testét, aki szerencsére egyáltalán nem reagált erre, és a bejárathoz vonszolták. Rose kinyitotta az ajtót, majd közös erővel kitaszították rajta a testet, és gyorsan újra becsapták.

A Doktor nehézkes léptekkel visszasétált a vezérlőpulthoz, hogy újra felszálljanak.

- Várj! - kiáltotta Rose.

Odasietett a padlón heverő bilincsekhez, összeszedte őket, majd azokat is kihajította az ajtón, a biztonság kedvéért.

A Doktor helyeslően bólintott, majd megtántorodott, és újabb adag aranyszínű gázfelhőt köhögött fel. Rose visszaszaladt mellé, és próbálta támogatni őt, amíg a konzolon levő karokat állítgatta.

- Már nem sok időm maradt - suttogta - de most már biztonságban vagy.

Egy utolsó rántás, és a TARDIS maga mögött hagyta Jarát, a Földet, és belépett az időörvénybe.

Rose valami hideget érzett az arcán, és hirtelen rádöbbent, hogy egy ideje eleredtek a könnyei.

- Doktor... - a hangja elcsuklott - ez biztos? Nem tehetsz semmit, ugye? Regenerálódni fogsz.

- Igen.

- Fájni fog?

- Nem. Igen. Nem tudom - mondta, és félig elmosolyodott - elég nehéz ezt elmagyarázni. Számunkra ez... bizonyos mértékig természetes. Meghalni nem jó érzés, nagyon nem. Viszont utána újjászületni...! És ha már meg kell halnom, legalább tudom, hogy előtte láthattalak.

Rose átölelte, és a Doktor a dereka köré fonta a karjait.

- Köszönöm - suttogta.

Sokáig álltak így, szótlanul, egymás karjaiban, és közben Rose arcán csendben peregtek a könnyek, ahogyan félig ölelte, félig támogatta a Doktort, amikor a pillanatot megtörte egy újabb köhögési roham, ami az eddigieknél erősebben rázta meg a Doktor testét.

Amint véget ért, a Doktor vett néhány mély lélegzetet, hogy úrrá legyen a fájdalmán, de szemlátomást egyre kevésbé sikerült. Rose érezte, hogy egész testében remegett.

- Itt az idő - mondta halkan, de határozottan, annak ellenére, hogy alig állt a lábán.

Rose tudta, hogy el kellene engednie, de képtelen volt megmozdulni.

- Rose... el kell engedned - suttogta a Doktor, miközben gyengéden próbálta lefejteni magáról a lány karjait - Lépj hátra, kérlek.

- Ne! Nem akarom hogy meghalj, ne!

Rose olyan kétségbeesett erővel szorította magához a Doktort, hogy az nem bírt kitörni a karjai közül.

- Nem veszíthetlek el megint - suttogta könnyek között - Bármi legyen is, többé nem engedlek el.

- Ennek őszintén és nagyon örülök - nyögte a Doktor, egyre hevesebben reszketve - de most hátra kell lépned!

Rose továbbra is változatlan erővel szorította.

- Rose! Kérlek! - a hangjában most már őszinte rémület volt - Meg fog történni, érzem! Nem tehetek ellene semmit. Lépj hátra!

Rose mintha meg se hallotta volna, és nem vett tudomást róla, hogy egyre kétségbeesetten próbál kitörni a karjai közül.

- Ne aggódj - suttogta - többé nem veszítelek el.

- Rose...

De a mondatot már nem tudta befejezni. A Doktor felüvöltött, részben a fájdalomtól, részben pedig a rémülettől, hogy útitársát közvetlen közelről találja el a regenerációs energia - ezt nem fogja túlélni, ebben biztos volt.

Rose lehunyta a szemét, de a hirtelen minden elborító fény még a szemhéjain keresztül is elvakította. Arcát a Doktor nyakába temette, miközben annak háta ívbe feszült és kitárta karjait ahogy regeneráció hullámai végigsöpörtek rajta.


End file.
